


The Awesome Adventures of Maeve Javi

by Leodinia



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: 4th wall breaks, Angst, Blood and Violence, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, Homebrew World, Pining, golarion pantheon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leodinia/pseuds/Leodinia
Summary: Hey, this is me, Maeve Javi, roguish half-elf adventurer of the Crimson Lotus. I have totally a lot of stories to tell and fourth walls to break because I’m the witty rogue of the group that talks shit and solves problems. That’s how stereotypes work, right?---A novelization of my first Pathfinder Campaign because my party was just that awesome. Kudos to my amazing boyfriend GM for making it possible.





	The Awesome Adventures of Maeve Javi

Hey, this is me, Maeve Javi, roguish half-elf adventurer of the Crimson Lotus. I have totally a lot of stories to tell and fourth walls to break because I’m the witty rogue of the group that talks shit and solves problems. That’s how stereotypes work, right?   
Nah, no need to pretend. I wish I was that cool. Then again, I do have my moments. Like when I single-handedly dismantle entire dungeons full of traps, locked doors, and chests, or when I one-shot enemies in a single ambush strike.   
Then there are the other moments. Like when I got my katana stuck in the ground behind me while swinging for a goblin or when I took out my teammate with an accidental arrow to the chest.  
I’m deadly and clumsy. Admittedly, not a good combination.  
Me and… well, words don’t seem to be a very good fit, either. Well, I can’t let the barbarian be the only chronicler of the group, can I? The wizard with his encyclopedia of dry science and soft porn doesn’t count.   
It’s a strange one, isn’t it? My group. One might even say ’crazy’. That much, I hope to convey with this journal about the ’Chaos Company’— that we’re a bunch of nutjobs with too much luck.   
But I like them, I really do. Each one has their own flavor of craziness which makes them unique and amazing. Sure, I do better with some better than others, but as a whole, I love traveling with them so very much.   
I love being an adventurer in general. It gives me purpose, direction, and at the same time, I’m free to do whatever I want. I have infinite possibilities to learn and grow, while it is also— with the chaos company in particular— really fucking entertaining.   
—  
“Oh no, you don’t!” I muttered under my breath and hastily followed the slender robed figure sauntering over to the sickbeds. We were guests to this camp and I really couldn’t have Rigoris causing trouble again.   
Being the high-ranking amazing cleric that she was, our host, Tora of Silicia was busy briefing one of her subordinates and seemed to automatically trust us to behave ourselves. Well, she didn’t spend much time with us yet.  
“Nobody else, really?” I called out over my shoulder to the rest of the group that was in the process of dissolving.   
Riebesel cast a casual wave of his hand in my general direction that expressed “He’ll be fine”. The druid never had any trouble with Rigoris’… unorthodox views. For him, embracing the weirdness in life was part of the druid lifestyle or something. His explanations varied, depending on what substance he was on at the time.  
At least Rhaenyra half-heartedly called, “No suicide offerings this time!” to Rigoris, even though he didn’t hear it.   
Yes, the story behind that one is every bit as ludicrous as it sounds. The cheery half-elf ranger was one of the reasons I got through it while retaining my sanity.  
Still, she walked off to go shopping at the weapon’s merchant or to admire Heinrich’s butt. Probably both at the same time.  
With a groan and shake of my head, I embraced my temporary role as a babysitter and kept following the pale wizard. The setting sun shone on the side of the aasimar’s face in a way that showed off just how much that name was meant literally.   
He cast glances over the wounded on the field-beds, examining the extents of their injuries. A cleric was walking between them, passing out medicine, renewing bandages and casting healing spells.  
“They won’t make it,” Rigoris mumbled in his soft voice that often sounded like he was just one volume level above whispering.  
He did that sometimes, just thinking out loud. I was conflicted about his person in some aspects, but I knew that he knew his shit.  
Some of the wounded were missing limbs. I could see the bandage over the stomach of one reddening as I stood there. I didn’t need to be up to his level in medicinal knowledge to see that he was right.  
I clenched my fist. I was well-versed in a lot of things, but healing wasn’t one of them.  
“Excuse me,” Rigoris called out to get the attention of the healer, “are you in charge of caring for the wounded?”  
’Oh, here we go,’ I thought, but kept a respectful distance.   
I was close enough to see large, dark circles under the healer’s eyes. That’s how you look if you give your all for days on end with next to no sleep and no hope of it ending.  
“Some of your patients are dying. I know of a way to help them. I just need …”  
That’s where I tuned out. 500 years of Rigoris’ life spent in a library gave him a head-start on all things magic. But I knew him well enough to have an idea what he suggested when the healer’s look darkened even further.  
“I’m sorry,” the man pressed out, “but I can’t allow you to do that. Your intentions seem good enough, but I won’t risk that kind of taint on my people, even if they should die.”  
“Ugh, clerics. That’s why I don’t like them.”  
Rigoris had immediately lost interest and had mentally left the conversation when the healer had barely finished talking. He gave a dismissive wave of his hand, scoffed, and walked off.  
“Damn clerics. Letting their people die just to stay true to their absurd ideals,” he muttered as he walked past me.  
I could believe he was genuine about wanting to help. I just could never get past the question of why.  
“Hey, Rigoris,” I called to him as I walked up to match his speed. “There’s another thing I wanted to talk to you about.”  
“Yes,” he said, stopped in his tracks, and turned toward me. “Why do you run around with a curse on you?”  
“Erm.” I was taken aback, even though I wasn’t really surprised that he knew. “Not exactly what I wanted to talk to you about.”  
“Don’t you think it could pose a possible danger to the group?”  
“Ugh, listen. If it was that easy to break, I would have done it. I’ve gone to great lengths to reduce the effect to a minimum. Nobody would ever know, hell, I even forget about it sometimes. Now, what I wanted to ask you was…”  
“But you do know that I am very knowledgeable about all kinds of curses? Could I take a look at it for you?”  
I pulled up an eyebrow. He had that spark in his bright eyes that suggested enthusiasm with a pinch of insanity. I was going to say ’Please don’t do any of your weird shit’ but I knew full well he had no sense of personal boundaries anyway.  
“Others have tried before.”  
“Well, they’re not me. You do want it broken, no?”   
I did. So damned much.  
“I’ll find a way someday,” I dismissed the topic. Even though I knew it wouldn’t work on him, I threw on my best convincing smile and continued, “What I actually wanted to ask you was if you could transcribe some spells for me in my spellbook.”  
“Of course I can. However, I can’t help but wonder, how just yesterday, you seemed to disapprove of my methods so adamantly. Now you want to learn from them?”  
“I disapprove of killing off immobilized hired goons who would have surrendered if they would have had the chance. And I can tell you it is not pleasant to be on the receiving end of certain spells, so call it empathy, I guess. I never said I distrust your magic in general.”  
“You’re too young to understand,” he said in his wiseass-fancypants-thrice-damned-scholar-voice. To say it annoyed the ever-loving fuck out of me would have been the understatement of the year. I ground my teeth and retorted nothing.  
“Threats have to be eliminated,” he stated.  
“That guy was no threat.”  
“He could have been.”  
“Oh, come on. If you’ll have to give me one thing, it’s that I’m damn good at reacting to threats on the battlefield in the moment. And my age has nothing to do with me wanting to do what I think is right.”   
The bastard had gotten me riled up again.  
“Anyway,” he dismissed with a wave of his hand, clearly just as tired of this never-ending debate between us. “You wanted a couple new spells in your book. I can do that, but I want something from you, as well.”  
“Which is?”  
“Your full cooperation while I go about inspecting your curse tonight.”  
I sighed. The curse seemed to have unforeseen effects in form of exhausting conversations like this.  
“Alright, on one condition: I follow your instructions, you do your thing to inspect the curse and nothing else.”  
“Of course.” He slightly bowed and flashed a lopsided smile. “You know me to keep my word.”  
“Right,” I scoffed, but he actually was right.   
Infuriatingly, he had always kept his promises. Still, there was a part of me that never stopped pondering his motivation behind his every action. So far, I had had no luck discerning a pattern that would help me predict his behavior.   
Well, to find out more about the curse, this was the onion I would have to bite.

—

The others in the group were more predictable. Far more predictable.  
From the distance, I could hear half the group yapping at the quartermasters to give them a discount. Again.  
They had a track record for giving traders so much shit that they did receive a discount in the end. It had always been a negative one, though, meaning they were charged more, not less.  
I walked up to Heinrich who was talking to the weapons dealer. The term ’lovable brute’ seemed to have been invented to describe the half-orc barbarian, although it fell a bit short at his intelligence and charm. At the same time, I knew he sometimes failed to display these qualities even at the best of times, so I stepped in, ready to intercept and smooth things over.   
When I came closer, I saw another figure participating in the exchange. A beautiful half-elven woman in tight-fitting armor, with luscious black locks and a whip fastened at her hip, was talking to the guy on behalf of Heinrich.  
“You see, I’d very much like to equip my fellow brother-in-arms. It would help a great deal with our common cause and fulfill the will of the gods.”  
Damn, listening to Luna’s voice was like rubbing silk against your cheek. Wait a second, since when was she in the camp?  
“Now, would you consider granting our group the discount he asked of you?”  
She let her eyelashes jingle and the guy swallowed heavily. Not that I could blame him.  
’Don’t you dare look at her boobs, Maeve!” I chided myself while walking up next to her as casually as possible, nodding at her in greeting. She flashed me a quick smile that brought me within an inch of a blush. Those were Calistria’s clerics for you.  
“Ha, and your companion must think himself too unconvincing if he has to send…” He stuttered when he registered his eyes involuntarily traveling downwards and noticing me joining the negotiations. “… the two ladies to talk on his behalf.”  
He swallowed heavily one more time and failed where I had stayed strong. Luna's cleavage was a damn eye-magnet. Standing next to her, I had cleverly immunized myself from it. The night-long, eye-opening campfire talk about sexuality a few weeks ago also helped.  
“Yeah, that’s just how it is, you know?” I chimed, “He’s not that good with words or doing business and such. But let me tell you, he’s amazing at hitting things!”  
“And as such, a real asset to our endeavor!” Luna supported me. We exchanged a quick, knowing glance.  
“Please, good sir, we’ll also take a couple of arrows off your hands,” I offered.   
Meanwhile, Heinrich showed that he had learned his lesson from last time. He made no attempt to push the quartermaster any further, but instead, he proved to me and the world that half-orcs actually can have puppy eyes when they want to be convincing.   
“It will save lives!” I added.  
’Putting it on a little thick, no?’ I thought, but then I saw his expression relax.   
“All right, 10% for all purchases of your group, but only if you take a bit more!”   
“Deal!” Luna said and sealed it with a handshake.  
He had regained his composure as was back in his comfort zone, doing business.  
While he went to concentrate on Heinrich and his purchase, I exchanged a triumphant high-five with Luna.  
“It’s good to see you again!”  
“Likewise,” she said and smiled.   
“So the messenger did reach Granburg, after all?”  
“He did, though I honestly wasn’t expecting you guys to get involved in such a high-profile thing after…”  
“I know,” I deflected and grit my teeth, hoping she’d not insist on talking about it.  
“Well, no matter.” This was Luna. Looking at what she saw and what she knew instead of society’s opinions. I liked her a lot.  
“We should join the others with the preparations, no?”  
“Yeah!” I agreed cheerfully, “And then let’s kick some undead butt!"

—

I was the definition of a non-believer, but holy shit. Never before in my life, I’d ever seen a skeleton be turned to dust this fast.  
“Wow,” I blurted out, still holding one arm and one leg up in an awkward position that was the remainder of my attempt to dodge the slashing of its claw.   
Tora had stopped it from ever touching me by ramming into the undead with her shield. When it’d staggered back, she brought down her hammer on its head. Hard. So hard that her weapon met next to no resistance before it hit the ground with an impressive clang.  
My situation-awareness snapped back into gear and I quickly noticed that it had been the last one standing. Tora had just ended the battle against the group of skeletons with a bang.  
She scanned her environment and came to the same conclusion as I did, but instead of sheathing her weapon, she turned around. Her face had a hint of worry in it.  
“Are you all right?”  
It took me a second to catch on that she’d meant me and not the 30 feet of bland wall to my left and right.  
“Completely, thanks!” I replied hastily, noticing the pitch of my voice was a bit higher than usual.   
While I was wondering was that was all about, Tora stowed her weapons and ran a gloved hand through her chin-length auburn hair, revealing her ’eye’. The eyepatch and the red crystal prothesis hidden beneath it, it gave her the look of a wild, unstoppable warrior.   
“Let’s look through their stuff!” Riebesel’s voice boomed from across the room and ripped me out of my thoughts, or rather— my staring.   
’Get it together, Maeve!’  
“Er, seriously, I…” I stuttered in Tora’s direction, making her turn toward me again. “That was really impressive. Thank you.”  
She tilted her head slightly and one corner of her mouth went up a little. This tiny movement inexplicably caused my cheeks to feel hotter than usual. Had to be the after-surge of adrenaline.  
“You’re quite handy yourself,” she said.   
I must have been out of sync with the universe because I was lagging a few seconds behind again.  
“Thanks,” I muttered, but she’d already move on to inspect the room.   
The head of the mace in my hand I’d cast light on made it possible to see at least something. As Tora joined the others in inspecting and consecrating the corpses, I noticed how the light was reflected on the plates of her armor. I couldn’t help but think of a sky of twinkling stars.  
My companions had keen senses and true grit for battle, but none of them registered the light slap I gave myself on my cheek to make me snap out of it.  
’Life-threatening dungeon. Mission. Undead. Survive.’  
Time to get back to work.


End file.
